Song and Sea
by ForgottenLoveSong
Summary: So this is a side stories that goes with A Warrior's Spirit, and Fairy's Heart. This will be side stories that focus on Musa and Shin (or Cye for the English dub) as the main characters. Shin's dislike for silence and the memories it brings reminds Musa of her own nightmares, and opens a door to a emotions and a future Musa is unsure she's ready to except.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a short side story that will follow Musa and Shin mostly. I will tell you which chapters the events in this fic will occur or if they are between Chapters. This particular one will fall at the end of chapter 25.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club or Ronin Warriors

Warning: Dark Themes, talk of Torture.

Chapter 1) Breaking the Silence

Musa's hands were hot, her chest tight and head buzzing like it was filled with thousands of wasps. Her hair swing like a pendulum from her high ponytail as she moved with purpose, though frustration lead her to stomping. Musa wasn't surprised at how quiet the halls were after all most of the resident should be in classes. She hastened her stride as she headed up the stairs to the third floor where their rooms were. As she neared the top Musa couldn't help but slow down as she could hear Shin's voice and Ryo's as well.

"Shin you know you can talk to me, or any of us."

Musa paused at Ryo's voice. She bit her lip and pressed her hand against the wall. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop but she couldn't stop herself from staying hidden and listening. She could hear a sad chuckle from Shin before he sighed.

"Ryo, believe me I know I can. I also know if you could you would shoulder this for us all." Shin had started and Ryo chuckled nervously. "I also know that right now you, Shu, Touma, and Seiji need some quiet and peace. That we all need a moment, Ryo. I just need somewhere with noise or sound, that's all." Shin insisted.

"Okay Shin, but dude, don't hesitate to ask for help." Ryo seemed to be pretty worried from his tone but Shin just laughed.

"Ryo, I will. You know I will."

"I'm sorry we didn't know. Touma and I, we should have got to you guys sooner." Ryo lamented his voice almost to soft for Musa to hear. She recalled something Kayura said and wondered what wasn't being told to them. She knew torture was good but it was hard for her to image something that would bother the ronin, warlord, and Kayura so much.

"Ryo… I know if you could change things you would. I don't blame you, or anyone but Arago. So please go find some peace, because you know the unease is only going to grow. We have a hard battle ahead." Shin sighed heavily and Ryo nodded before turning to head back into the room leaving Shin alone. Shin let out a shake breath as he watched the door shut. He was so focused there that he didn't see Musa.

"Shi-Ah!"

"Whoa!"

Musa tried to warn him but it was too late. Their bodies collided and she nearly fell back, down the stairs. Her foot nearly was off the edge when Shin's hand was around her wrist pulling her up. The force hurt a bit, and had them colliding again only this time Shin stepped back. His other hand wrapped around her waist steadying her. Musa looked up to him and she could see why Ryo was worried. Shin's sea-green eyes were bewildered, lost, and almost scared.

"Musa." Shin finally said his brows knitting together in confusion.

"Hi, I wanted to check on everyone. You know, you guys are the reason we got here safely but everyone is acting so stupid." Musa rambled and she could feel the tense in Shin's grip relaxing. "Hey you want to go and talk? I could show you around, the girls are going to call me when Stella's up."

"Musa… I, I would like that." Shin smiled letting go of Musa, and she felt disappointed. "Oh and sorry for almost knocking you down."

"No biggy, you've got good reflexes. Besides it's my fault. I heard you and Ryo talking and didn't want to interrupt." Musa admitted with a shrug and a blush. She nodded her head towards the right and started leading Shin down the hall. When Shin didn't answer Musa looked over at him. His eyes were watching the floor, his shoulders tense and she could hear the harsh breaths he was taking. It was like he'd run a race, but the look in his eyes. There was shame, fear, guilt, and a touch of anger. Musa couldn't help but put her hand against his bicep drawing his gaze to her.

"I get that something bad happened. You don't have to tell me, but if there's something wrong I wish you guys would let us know." Musa sighed as she stepped out onto a balcony overlooking a rather empty quad. It would stay that way for long but for now there was only the sound of the wind through the trees and the soft songs of birds. She leaned against the railing and soon Shin was beside her.

"Musa… There isn't anything wrong with any of us right now… Except me. I'm just a bit shaken that's all." Shin said softly as he touched the rail.

"Shin I could hear that Ryo was worried. And with everyone here acting so-"

"Musa we are used to whispers, and hard stares. It isn't easy to handle but right now the threat of the Dynasty is more important." Shin said and Musa let her frustration go long enough to look at him and saw a touch of sorrow. It was something that always reflected briefly on his face when the topic turned toward the violence that he would be involved in.

"So it does bother you?" Musa asked and Shin nodded.

"I wish the people here would trust us, trust me, but I also understand how precious trust is, and how it must be earned." Shin sighed and turned his gaze to her. The wind was tossing her hair with a feather light touch, making her bangs wave and pulling just a few hairs from her ponytail to dance in the wind. She was lovely, with the light shining around her, and Shin wondered if Musa realised how lovely she was.

"Yeah… Well if they don't warm up to you their not worth it." Musa said flushing as she noticed he was staring at her. The light was bringing out the hint of red in Shin's hair that had a slight wave to it. "Hey Shin, thanks for actually telling me." Musa said as she forced herself to look back over the quad.

"It's nothing." Shin smiled and looked out as people started to gather below in the quad. He couldn't make out anything but he could hear their voices and it was soothing. Ever since the Dynasty attacked Shin found himself finding peace in the vitality of live. Still it seemed that to Musa telling her what was wrong made her feel better. "Thank you for bringing me here. It's nice." Shin smiled and Musa returned his smile.

"You don't like silence huh?" Musa ventured and Shin titled his head giving her a puzzling look. "Just something you said to Ryo made me think you like things busy."

"Oh… Well actually it's more I feel like I'll go crazy if there is no sound." Shin frowned his hand tensing around the railing and Musa felt like kicking herself.

"Shin. Did something happen when you were with Stella? You've been tense and you can tell me." Musa urged and the look in his eyes made her wish that she hadn't. The look was so sad and filled with shame.

"It shouldn't have bothered me so much." Shin started as he ran his hand through his hair. "The guards saw me with Stella, only she was passed out. I understand their assumption, and actions, but I didn't realize how much I'm still affected by the time I was captured by the dynasty. They took Stella and led me to holding cells. I let them, I didn't want to fight but being alone in that cell I… I couldn't stop thinking about the Dynasty. If I closed my eyes I felt like I was back there. I knew I wasn't but… But it didn't matter." Shin said. "So I've been in a state of an anxiety attack for a bit, it's getting better now. It was bad enough though that it worried Stella too."

"What happened. I mean when the Dynasty captured you." Musa asked. She wanted to know what was so horrible that everyone got quiet around the topic. That Shin would still have lingering scars on his mind.

"I.. I was there a week before anyone else was captured. Or that's what Seiji told me. To me it had felt longer. I hung by my wrist in the dark with not a single sound unless I was screaming. I couldn't see who my tormentor's were and they never said anything either. The only sound I heard would be the slamming of the door when they left me alone." Shin said his voice shaking and Musa looked away. She'd had nightmare of worlds without sound but to live it for a week. It seemed horrible.

"I thought I would go insane. Silence claws at me still reminding me of that time. I can't sleep, or function in silence. Every time it's quiet I can feel the blades, the pain from the shocks, and the hot burn of the metal on my skin when the lightning hit the metal. They wanted me to join the Dynasty and asked me to the first day, and when I refused they promised my torment wouldn't end until they had the armor. How right they were." Shin scoffed bitterly. "I never wanted to be a ronin to fight anyone. But I was chosen and now I will never be able to go back to before. Even if there is peace, the Dynasty left too many scars to ignore."

Musa knew now with even more certainty that she was right to follow after Shin. To check on him, the pain in his voice the way his knuckles were white as he held onto the railing, his body tense and guarded like he was expecting a blow. Musa moved closer to him and placed her hand over his. She let her head rest on his shoulder and soon she could feel him relaxing just a bit.

"You're right you can't go back. But you can go forward." Musa murmured as she watched the student below, relaxing and talking. Musa lifted her head and pushed on Shin's shoulder so he would turn towards her. There was still a look of shame on his face, but the anxiety was gone. Musa was starting to see why Flora kept quiet for Seiji, it seemed what happened to Shin, Shu, and Seiji bothered and ashamed them. She wondered if they thought about what they could have done to prevent this. Still with Shin facing her Musa wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes and she held him. There was a lingering smell of salt and lotion, something that suited Shin.

Shin let go of a shaky breath and wrapped his arms around Musa. It felt so nice to hold her, to feel her soft hair against his wrist and hand. Her soft perfume was relaxing and not overly strong, which he liked. He shouldn't have let Musa see him like this, it was something he knew he could talk about but only Seiji and Shu understood why he didn't want to talk. All of them felt it the loss of control, shame, and the frustration of not being able to move passed this event. They even changed some of their habit to avoid people seeing their scars. Yet Musa wasn't running, from him being a ronin or from what he told her. She was instead embracing him, as a friend, and in away he didn't think he would ever find in someone who hadn't been with him through it all.

Musa closed her eyes and just let things wash over her, from how warm Shin felt to how this whole ordeal had been a roller coaster for all of them. She wished things could even out but it looked like that wouldn't happen any time soon. With her eyes closed and just the soft sounds of the courtyard and the steady beat of Shin's heart she started to hum. A gentle melody but not one known to her, just what felt right. As she hummed she could feel Shin's hands moving from her mid back. One settling on her waist, while his other hand gently caressed her cheek and tilted her face towards him as he stepped back.

"Musa, thank you." Shin smiled as she stopped humming. She was beautiful to him, and that fact had only become more apparent to him every day since their first meeting. He was glad that she had opened up to him, as well as his friends. "If there is one thing that makes this fight more bearable it is that i met you and your friends the winx." Shin said as he finished stepping back. "I should though head back to the others dinner time is approaching and I don't want to leave Nasuti with the task of reminding them the time." Shin smiled and Musa nodded.

Musa wasn't sure why but she felt a touch of sadness and longing as Shin pulled away and started to leave. She liked being so close to Shin, it felt nice, and she wanted for it to happen again. She liked being around him, that was all this wasn't a crush like Stella had claimed.

"Wait up. I'll come with you, then swing by to see the girls and how Stella's doing okay?" Musa called out and Shin grinned.

"That's sounds like a plan then. Though I'll warn you Ryo can be a handful when he's trying to shoulder the weight of the world by himself." Shin laughed, and Musa smiled. She definitely liked this.


	2. Underwater together

Hello: This chapter is a bit delayed as it happens between chapters 27 and 28 in Warrior's Spirit and Fairy's Heart. I will most likely be posting at least two more shorts that happen between those chapters, one around Roxy and one around Touma and Bloom for certain as I'm working on that right now. Anyone else well I'm up in the air on. If I think that of something than they will get a chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx club or Ronin Warriors.

Warning: Minor Language, and mild Sexual talk.

Chapter 2) Breathless beneath the surface

(this takes place between chapters 27 and 28 of the main story.)

With the few skirmishes with the witches, and the headache that was practically every specialist and student fairy Musa had decided that a day away from the campus grounds was a good idea. The last fight they'd had when they'd gone to check on the paint Stormy had managed to catch her in a gust of wind and slam her through a wall. The cuts and scrapes were gone and the bruising was also mostly gone thanks to fairy dust and Seiji's power, but her body was still sore and there was still a bit of dotted bruising on her left arm. The worst part was that they'd learned that the painting they were looking for had been moved, so they couldn't even finish what they wanted to.

As for the specialist, Musa was ready to slap them, and was actually feeling very grateful that Riven wasn't here among them. They'd insult, provoke, and even go as far as physically push some of the ronin around. They would target different people, and while Shin had been a rare target at the beginning until the moment they realised Shin wouldn't fight back. They'd push him around and try and get him to fight and when he didn't they would call him a coward. It bothered her so much! The last time this happened she'd been with Ryo and Kayura just chatting and learning that Ryo loved soccer, or football, well football to most and soccer to some. He was talking about how he loved when the music came on and how the songs really got him pumped and Musa could appreciate that. Their talk though had been stopped by Brandon's loud voice, and it was surprise that no matter how he yelled Shin ever raised his own voice. When Brandon had shoved the water warrior Musa had cut in, with Ryo at her side. She felt guilty because of the sneered comment Brandon gave before Sky and him walked away with some other specialists. He mocked Shin for her coming to his defense, and she hated him for it.

Musa hated that she felt guilty, hated that it was seen as a weakness, and most of all hated that Shin wouldn't just deck the assholes! With a frustrated sigh she picked up a pebble and threw it across the surface of Lake Roccaluce. She watched it skip over the surface four times before it disappeared below the water. She moved closer to the edge and conjured a flute. Sitting down on the grass Musa started to softly play creating a sweet and fast paced tune. She shut her eyes and let her fingers move, and focused on the sound and on her breath. She finished the piece her eyes still closed until a soft thud sounded next to her. Musa looked first to her left and blinked in confusion at the water darken pebble now resting on the grass. Picking it up she looked back towards the lake and saw Shin walking up from the water. He paused to pick up his shirt and a towel before continuing towards her.

"Shin? What are you doing! It's fall and too cold to be swimming!" Musa objected and Shin just laughed. He toweled off his hair before sitting down next to Musa with a smile on his face. He set his shirt down and leaned back on his hands seeming to be perfectly fine with the goose bumps that were raising up on his skin. Staring at him now, knowing what he'd gone through Musa couldn't help but notice the faint scars on his body. When she'd seen him the first time without his shirt she didn't think much about it but now. She couldn't help but notice each jagged and smooth scar. The one's on his sides and front, and the circular ones around his wrist. The more she stared the more she couldn't help but notice how the drops of water rolled down his skin, tracing the definition of his muscles. She wanted to touch, and test how firm his chest and abdomen were. But when her gaze reached the top of his swim trunks Musa forced herself not to glance down. One of the problems with being single was that she found herself wondering about sex with other people now.

"Ryo would agree with you but I don't think it's cold at all." Shin commented as he looked over the lake. "But what are you doing all the way out here?" Shin asked turning his sea green eyes to Musa. Musa couldn't help but flush since she had been staring at him, and even slightly questioning what Shin would look like without any clothes, what he would be like as a lover.

"I uh, I just wanted to get away and have a moment of peace." Musa said placing the flute in her lap. Shin hummed at her response and was even starting to move.

"Well I can leave if you would like? I just came out this way to swim for a bit." He said and as he started to get up to leave Musa reached out and touched his hand.

"You can stay, I mean you, and our friends are fine I just wanted to be out and about without the specialist." Musa said elaborating on why she was here as Shin sat back down. "I mean how they are acting is infuriating! They can't just get away with it." Musa said with aggravation, and gesturing with her hands to vent her frustration but Shin just laughed. "How can you laugh, what they are doing is wrong!"

"Sorry." Shin smiled as he stifled his laughter. It amused him how animated and passionate Musa was.

"They've been going after you the most recently, I just don't' get why you're not mad." Musa huffed and placed her chin in her hand. She didn't bother to look over to Shin as he touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry it has bothered you." Shin stated gently.

"Can't you just yell at them or do something to make them back off?" Musa asked glancing at Shin now.

"You mean like what Rajura and Anubis have done? Threatening them? Musa that's not me, and it isn't right." Shin stated.

"Just get mad at them! Or do something."

"I am mad, but just because I'm upset doesn't mean I'll throw away my principles and beliefs." Shin snapped his eyes stern nearly glaring before he relaxed and looked away. "Sorry Musa… I don't mean to be short with you. But I'm not going to give into them. I know it's what they want. It's why Shu and Ryo avoid them. Those men, Timothy, Helia, Sky, and especially Brandon want us to come at them. They want us to lose our head so they can continue to say that we are dangerous and shouldn't be here." Shin explained. "It does bother me that they've insulted my friends, pushed them around as much as myself but if I give in I've done more damage then good."

"Shin… I'm sorry. I didn't think about it like that." Musa apologized looking down to the ground. She didn't think about what defending themselves would cause around Alphea. That they could possibly do more harm, just to defend themselves.

"It's okay." Shin said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Musa shivered at the coolness of his skin but let him leave his arm there. "Honestly I asked if there was a lake near by, somewhere I could go to feel at peace. The headmistress of the school cast some day spell that would allow me to come out here."

"So you're here avoiding them too?"

"Not avoiding, but yes I'm here because of them." Shin smiled and Musa offered the smile back. Her eyes drifted back to the scars and she touched Shin's wrist where she could see the scar most clearly.

"I'm sorry." Musa said softly one finger trailing over the slightly discolored and raised skin.

"It's not your fault."

"But they still bother you right?"

"The memories yes, but the scars themselves only ache if I think too much about the past." Shin took back his arm and looked over the scar on his wrist. He'd gotten these ones from thrashing too much, and trying to escape his bonds. Seiji had been there for one of the times these wounds started to bleed after they'd been tortured with lightning. Shin sighed and swallowed back the memories and trembling.

"I shouldn't have brought it up." Musa said after seeing how distant his gaze was.

"Hmm, oh no you're fine Musa. It's just a bad memory." Shin said clenching his fists. "It's also hazy at best, one of the first times I remember Seiji being in the cell with me. I was rather light headed and only vaguely remember talking with him. He told me later I had cut both my wrist so deep he'd been worried about blood lose and me dying chained up a few feet from him and he couldn't do anything about it." Shin stated and Musa felt her gut drop. She understood what Flora knew that she wasn't going to share with the rest of the winx. It was the torture Seiji went through it had to be.

"Did the dynasty give you those wounds then?" Musa asked but she wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

"Well not directly. When they would shock me they'd tighten my bindings so I wouldn't thrash so much, but it didn't stop me it just caused the metal to cut deeper. I also tried to free myself a few times, and even used the pain just to keep myself from losing my mind in that dark silence… It probably doesn't sound all that sane but I…" Shin stopped letting out a shaky breath.

"Shin I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." Musa apologized with an embarrassed flush.

"Musa… If I didn't want to talk about it, then I would have told you so." Shin said with a soft but tired smile.

"Yeah but…" Musa wasn't sure how to tell him that seeing his reaction to talking about the past worried her. She knew nothing of torture but she did understand how something could still hurt you years later.

"Don't worry about it Musa." Shin smiled as he stood up setting the towel down. His gaze was fixed on the water and Musa was doing all she could not to look up. The temptation to look over all of him was to great to risk a glance.

"Are you heading back to Alfea?" Musa asked, still keeping her eyes away. After being in a relationship with Riven as long as she had Musa had explored a physical relationship, unlike Tecna and Flora who'd been a bit more shy on the topic. Shin was as toned as Riven but Musa wondered if his touch would be softer like his voice and personality. She had to stop thinking about this. She didn't want anything long term just a bit to make her feel good, and forget the heartache some more.

"Oh no, I was going to go back in the water…. Do you want to join me?" Shin asked his hand reaching out towards Musa.

"I don't have a bathing suit, and it's cold." Musa pointed out but she took his hand anyways. She let him help her up and let her hand linger over his for a moment. Her gaze was stuck once again on his scars wondering how she could have missed what they stood for back when they were on earth.

"You don't have to come with me." Shin chuckled but as the words left his mouth he felt Musa's hand tighten around his. Shin laughed as Musa held onto his hand as he walked towards the shoreline of the lake. Right as Shin was ankle deep Musa pulled back on him halting him for a moment.

"Wait I should transform so I can breath underwater too." Musa said but Shin shook his head.

"Musa let me show you what it's like for me. Can you trust me to keep you safe? Don't use any of your magic, just trust me." Shin smiled and Musa nodded. She was a little apprehensive as it would be her first time swimming in a long time without magic. No magic to make sure she could breath, or wouldn't be to cold when she got out. No magic at all… Thinking about such a statement Musa realized that maybe she'd been relying on magic to much recently.

"Okay, I trust you." Musa said and hesitantly stepped forward as Shin moved into the water more. As they walked Musa kicked off her shoes and socks so they at least would stay dry. She didn't even have a swimsuit on but she was letting Shin guide her waist deep into the cold water. Her jeans were quickly weighed down by the water, and yet the clothe floated only occasionally brushing her cold legs. She was shivering and already regretting this decision as the water reached her breast line. "Shin-"

"Come on Musa just a little further?" Shin interrupted her a smile on his face as he sunk lower into the water and she followed his lead. It was cold and he wasn't bothered by it at all… Was it really just the armor? As they were trending moving a bit further in Shin took her other hand with his.

"Ready?" He asked and Musa nodded. She took in a deep breath as he pulled her lower, under the surface of the water. Her dark hair fanned out around with no hair tie to keep it in place, it drifted freely in the water. Her eyes opened and stung for a moment but soon she was able to see through the clear water. Shin was in front of her, effortlessly floating with an easy smile on his lips. His fingers laced with hers as he started to swim further down bringing her with him. The shy fish, and other marine life of the lake had all come out, watching them. Some even coming so close that they brushed against Shin and her. It was so weird since Musa had never seen this happen before, but it was because of Shin. The creatures were coming out and investigating Shin, like they knew he was trustworthy.

It wasn't until a bit of kelp slipped under her bellowed jeans that Musa realised how deep they were. Musa turned her gaze up and started trying to swim upwards but Shin caught her hand again. She looked at him, watching the kanji on his forehead flare to life lighting up with a crystal light blue. Within a moment the currents of the water shifted bowing away from the two of them. She watched in amazement at what Shin was doing without his armor. How could he not have magic when the water moved just how he wished it to, leaving the two of them in a bubble of air, and Musa noticed she was standing on the water rather than sand. Water dripped steadily from her hair and clothes, while little droplets ran down her skin. Shin however seemed to be perfectly dry.

She reached out to touch him but with a mischievous smile he pulled out of the protective barrier and was once more floating in the water. Musa couldn't help but smile as he floated watching her. Her dark blue eyes followed Shin as he moved around the barrier he'd created for her. Everything was so peaceful down here, and Musa was starting to understand what he meant by see what I see. The serenity, and the peace that was here right now as the light from the sun glittered down from the surface. Not an ounce of magic just pure nature cool and peaceful. It was beautiful. Flora, and Aisha would have loved this.

"Is this what you see every time?" Musa asked pressing her hand to the barrier. It was cool and wet, but when Shin pressed his hand over hers she could feel his callous hand, like there was nothing between them. His fingers pressed on the barrier breaking through before he gently pulled on her hand, his head nodding for her to come join him again. Musa took a deep breath and as she went to step out of the barrier it collapsed the pressure catching her off guard. The rush of water pressing every way that it couldn't before nearly dragged her around like a doll. She had clung to Shin and he pulled her in close. Her hand was resting on his shaking shoulders and she realized he was laughing at her. Musa turned her gaze from where the barrier had been to Shin and the smile on his face, indicated the sudden collapse might have been his doing. He was playing around with her, and it was actually really nice. Musa couldn't think of a time that Riven goofed around with her, well unless you counted him showing off on a hoverbike with her.

Shin was more aware now of Musa's touch, because of how nervous he was. He found himself thinking of Musa a lot, which provided Shu with plenty to tease him about. Now here in his domain with her in his arms, floating freely away from everything but peace. Her eyes were off to the side like she was nervous about looking at him. Her dark blue hair was wispy around her, in a black cloud contrasting her pale skin. There was a part of him that knew better, but he'd never been drawn to someone as much as Musa. He reached out brushed Musa's wafting hair away from her face, while he placed a quick and chaste kiss on her cheek. Shin wasn't at all surprised by how soft Musa's skin was yet he still could feel a flush on his face as Musa turned her gaze back to him. He didn't give her a moment to pull away not yet, and instead pulled her close bringing her back to the surface of the water.

Musa gasped as they both broke the surface, her hair clinging to her skin. She was in complete shock. Shin had kissed her. As she cleared her hair away from her eyes to look at the ronin warrior of water, she saw the flush on his cheeks, the look on his face that screamed he wasn't sure if he'd gone too far. Too far? It had been a kiss on the cheek! Musa didn't know if she was mad, happy, annoyed, or giddy with surprise. Still it was only fair to repay the shock right. Musa wasn't sure if it was because she did want Shin too, or if it was out of getting him back but she grabbed his shoulder and kissed his lips quickly before making a dash for the shore line. Musa laughed like it was all a game but she was thinking about how warm Shin's lips had been.

Musa trudged as quickly as she could, shivering the whole way as she reached knee deep water. Water was pouring off her clothes, and hair dragging her down even slower. She looked over her shoulder but didn't see Shin. She grinned even more and hurried to get out of the lake. Musa had barely made it two steps before she shrieked at something, or one, grabbing her hand and pulling her down in the shallow water. The water splashed as she ended up falling. The sounds of Shin's laughter and her own mixed with the sloshing of water as she splashed him for his devious trick. As their laughter died down Musa and Shin found that they were both staring at the other.

Acting on the moment, and a shaking bravery Shin reached out once more cupping Musa's face and this time pressed his lips to hers. He wasn't as shy as the first time but he still held back, worried about hurting Musa, or betraying the trust he'd built. The worry and fear drifted away like the roll of the waves when Musa's arms wrapped around his neck. Their tongues brushed together in a brief moment of intimacy, exploring just how far this moment would go. As the kiss broke reality crashed in for Musa. The tenderness, and gentle nature that Shin showed, she… She wasn't ready for yet.

"I… I got to go. See you around Shin." Musa muttered not even sparing him a glance as she hurried from the water grabbing her shoes and socks. She had been pulled in so easily by him, left reeling and breathless. "I'm sorry Shin." Musa whispered as she threw on her sneakers and started to run back towards Alfea.

Shin sighed as he watched Musa leave. He didn't run after her, even though part of him wanted to. He wanted to assure her that he hadn't meant to upset her, but he also knew he should give her some space. Shin stopped only to grabbed his shirt and towel before heading back to the school himself. Yet as he licked his lips he could still taste the sweetness of Musa's kiss.


End file.
